


Distractions

by fallendemon



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: (still lloyd babes!), Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Study Date, Trans Male Character, welcome to my weird kinda movie verse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendemon/pseuds/fallendemon
Summary: Lloyd is screwed by how much he wants Morro, but lord is he's not about to let a little nervousness get in his way of trying getting in the other's pants





	Distractions

“You don’t have to come, ya know...if you’re too busy.” Lloyd spoke as levelly as he could, shifting his foot closer to himself on the concrete divider, popping another dumpling in his mouth.

Kai looked up from his own food, waving his hand dismissively. “Nah, it should be fine. Nya can handle the shop and if it gets too busy she can always close down a bit early.”

“I’m _saying_ Morro and I can study alone. You shouldn’t come.” Lloyd commented, kicking around some dirt inside the planter.

“I _said_ it’s all cool bro.”

The other rolled his eyes at Kai’s utter inability to understand what he was trying to get at. “Zaaaaaaane…” He brought down his foot to tap the android sitting on the floor. “Tell Kai why he can’t come.”

Zane perked up at the request and looked between the two. “Kai it is much easier for study dates to be only two, the more people that are added the easier it is to lose focus on the task at hand.” His face suddenly flashed a cheeky smile as he continued. “I do believe though, Lloyd has a different task in mind.”

A slight tinge of rage seemed to come over the addressed. “Another task? With mister ‘Come Ride My Motorcycle’?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll be riding his-”

“STOP!” Kai almost jumped up, raising his arms in order to protect himself from the words. Lloyd laughed loudly, having to push his food away from himself to avoid dropping it. “Your dad friend does not want to hear it-”

“You’re not my dad friend.”

“BIG BROTHER KAI is most definitely not going to leave you to do the nasty with the local new bad boy. You might of gotten Zane on your side, but I’m still coming.”

“If you come, I’m gonna try to get in his pants while you’re in the bathroom or something.” Lloyd said flatly, before going back to eating.

 

* * *

 

Waiting around, Lloyd was starting to suddenly feel really hot and cold at the same time. Was he sweating? No, he was fine. He just kept pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the front door of the apartment. He had gotten Kai to finally back down from coming, so everything was going to be just fine! It was just him and Morro alone studying! While he tried to get the other distracted enough to finally toss him on his bed and fuck his brains out. Shit.

He had to suddenly stop his pacing and grip the counter. He was way more nervous about this than he originally thought he was going to be. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ it. Because **god** did he want it. For Morro to put his hand down his pants...between his thighs….insert his thicker fingers and make him squirm as Morro spread him wide. For him to rip off Lloyd’s pants and guide him with his strong leather-clad hands over his cock.

Lloyd took a shaky breath in, covering his face. He was screwed. Ultimately screwed.

 

Right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Of course there was. Lloyd took a breath in through his fingers and padded over to the door. Unlocking it he finally had an eye full of the subject of his...thoughts.

“It’s always weird as fuck to knock on a door.”

Lloyd cleared his throat, pushing through the tightness that had built up, and hoping his voice didn’t pitch up too much. “Yeah, but most apartments don’t have doorbells so.”

“So.” Morro said back, stepping into the apartment. His boots made a sound over the floor causing Lloyd to look down at them. His mom usually didn’t have them wear shoes too much inside to make it easier to clean, but guests were a bit different. Morro was different. “You were just waiting around for me?”

He was shrugging off his jacket already and Lloyd watched as revealed his biceps and tugged a bit on his shirt, pulling the collar. “Yeah- oh yeah! Um, Kai was too busy at the shop so he wasn’t going to come and they decided Zane could go over for his breaks without it being too crowded.”

Morro nodded, looking around the apartment. “Alright, where to then? The table or-”

“My room!-” He interrupted before backpedaling. “I mean that’s where all my stuff is and where I normally do my work, but if you want the table that’s fine too.”

“I’m fine with your room.” The other shrugged.

 

Lloyd locked the front and led him to his room in the back of the apartment. He grabbed up the textbook from his shelf and some spare papers, and tried to push some piles of junk out of the way. Crap, he should of been more prepared. “We can work on the floor or my bed, whatever you want.”

“The floor has more room to put shit, we can probably move if it gets too uncomfortable yeah?”

“I’ve worked on it before and it’s carpeted so it shouldn’t, but that sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

Their set up quickly had become messy but was easy to work with. Lloyd was laying on his stomach while Morro sat against his bed. They faced each other with their books between them and papers sprawled around everywhere.

“Wait so which one do you use for the second part? Second or third?”

“You took a THIRD?” Morro sat forward taking a look at Lloyd’s paper. “Which problem is this?”

Lloyd got up a bit and sighed, taking the hand Morro was pointing at his paper with and pointing it at the problem in the book. Morro looked between the two books, neither of them moving their hands. “I’m not even there yet.” He pushed back his longer hair with his free hand, groaning and holding it there for a second. Lloyd watched, swallowing around the dryness of his throat.

“You seem…” He trailed off a bit, sliding his hand slightly up Morro’s arm.

“Distracted? Yeah, you too.” He said letting go of his hair. “We might as well take a break.”

“YES, _please_.” Lloyd exaggerated, stretching forward, closer to Morro, and pushing his hand further up his forearm. Morro hummed in response.

“You’re touchy today.”  
“Mmmm...maybe.” Lloyd smiled, rubbing his thumb against the dip in the other’s arm, feeling the definition there made up from muscle. Morro wasn’t a _big_ guy, but he was more fit than the rest of the boys around their age. A good amount of actual muscle built up through what had to both training and regular physical work, in contrast to Lloyd who wasn’t weak by any means but kept his slim body type even after training. And _god_ it just made Lloyd want Morro to shove him into his sheets and push his dick deep into him _**even more**_.

 

He hadn’t realized how close he had started to lean into Morro until he felt the other’s hand caress his face, and he could feel the sudden rush as his pulse picked up its pace. As he leaned into the touch, Morro brushed his cheek with his thumb before slipping his hand back to the nape of Lloyd’s neck. Lloyd could already feel himself melting from the simple touches and followed easily as he was pulled in closer.

When they finally kissed he almost moaned, quickly moving his hand up to clutch at Morro’s upper arm for support and having to place the other one on his knee to ground himself. Morro hooked one of his fingers to Lloyd’s belt loops, tugging at him to come closer. He complied, why _wouldn’t_ he, and settled down in his placement of straddling Morro’s lap, their books and papers being pushed and crumpled along the way. He moved the hand that had been on Morro’s knee to his shoulder, running his thumb over his collarbone.

The other made a sound of appreciation before deepening the kiss, grabbing Lloyd’s hip and pushing him further into himself with the hand on his head. Lloyd’s small sounds started to build up and he finally gasped when Morro grabbed a handful of his hair. It was gentle enough that it was obvious he wasn’t trying to actually hurt him, and that just made a thrill go through Lloyd. The fact that he wanted to be rough but still so gentle with him. It was _**perfect**_. And he found himself already grinding down needily as Morro rubbed encouraging circles into his hip and kissed down his jawline, tracing his teeth along the side of his throat. Lloyd moaned loudly in response. He felt like he was going to _explode_. Morro growled back, pulling both of Lloyd’s hips down against himself and making his way back up to drown him in another kiss.

Everything was hot and needy now, they both kept breaking the kiss to pant before going in wanting the other even more. Morro traced his hands slowly over Lloyd’s waist under his shirt, the leather of his biker gloves catching on his skin slightly. When Lloyd hummed against him, Morro slid one hand up his shirt to grip at the side of his chest. The other one he moved over Lloyd’s ass, holding and squeezing it for a second, then settling in the space between it and his inner thigh. Lloyd sighed, sliding his arms around the other’s neck and as Morro stroked the bare skin of his body. He kissed the side of his neck soaking in the sounds Morro let out as he tightened his hold on him.

“Fuck Lloyd,” he groaned, moving his hand back from its space under Lloyd’s ass to the top of the thigh. “You’re so cute, but in the I want to fuck the shit out of you and make you beg for more kind of way.”

Lloyd let out a heavy moan at that, pressing his face into the other’s shoulder and bucked his hips up quickly before grinding them down onto Morro, feeling the slight hardness press against his building wetness. Morro seemed to growl again in response, harshly grabbing both of Lloyd’s hips and holding him against himself as he thrust upwards. Lloyd cussed curling his toes and continued to grind back as he pressed both their mouths back together.

 

_Click_.

 

Lloyd suddenly pushed away at the sound. Morro looked at him bewildered, rubbing soothing circles into his hips, but Lloyd just placed his hands over his wrists holding gently.

 

“Lloyd I’m home! How’s studying going?”

 

Lloyd covered his red face trying to collect himself enough to be able to respond. “Uh, good!...We were taking a break but going back now!”

“Alright, sounds good!”

 

He sighed embarrassed and disappointed, turning back to the other apologetically. “Sorry...we can finish this up another time?”

“Oh fuck, most definitely.” Morro responded, holding his ass again and giving Lloyd a small peck before allowing him to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell how fucking horny I am for Morro this entire fic, oh well


End file.
